


Im Sorry Im Digusting

by kunimisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Middle aged american men are creepy, Ooc a bit, Ooc kunimi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, crusty bathroom, kindaichi kinda dumb but he comes through in the end, kunimi needs validation from kindaichi, oikawa has a party, poor kunimi bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimisthighs/pseuds/kunimisthighs
Summary: Kunimi decides to go to a party at Oikawa's, but is stopped by two grown men in the bathroom~Kindaichi being comforting is how I want a bf to be ~
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Im Sorry Im Digusting

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this.
> 
> Its a mistake like me.
> 
> I swear Ill write better ones. 
> 
> ALSO KUNIMI'S THOUGHTS ARE IN THESE THINGS '

SEIJOH HOES GROUPCHAT

Oikawa:  
Kunimi-kun~ are you gonna come to the sleep-  
Over party tonight? I got confirmation from  
Everyone else??? 

~ten minutes later~  
Oikawa:  
Are you gonna answer me??

Hanamaki:  
Lmao is he dead

Matsukawa:  
RIP Kunimi Akira, you will be missed

Iwaizumi:  
What's happening

Oikawa:  
A funeral for my beloved son

Kunimi:  
I'm not dead. I was  
Asleep.  
Kindaichi:  
HEY KUNIMI

Matsukawa:  
Simp

Oikawa:  
Anywho! Kunimi, are you  
Going to come tonight??  
It's at my house??

Kunimi:  
I don't know. I might.  
When is it?

Oikawa:  
It's tonight in an hour or so!! 

Kunimi:  
Yeah I’ll go.  
Oikawa:  
Alright! I’ll  
See you all then!!

~one hour later~

Kindaichi:  
Hey Mi, are you still coming  
????  
Kunimi???  
A K I R A 

Kunimi  
What?  
Oh  
Yeah hold on.  
I fell asleep  
Kindaichi:  
Do you want me to  
Pick you up?

Kunimi:  
No, It’s fine i'll be  
There soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunimi was half asleep as he typed. He napped a lot but was always still so tired. He rolled off his bed falling onto the carpeted floor. Debating on if he should just stay on the floor or get up and go. After a few minutes of laying on the ground he finally got up and walked his way to the dresser. He didn’t want to overdress, because he was just going to Oikawa’s, but he knew if he came in pajamas then he would never hear the end of it. He also needed some clothes that wouldn’t freeze him to death, Kunimi had a tendency to get cold relatively easily.

He grabbed a black turtleneck and a random pair of high waisted jeans, that he may or may not have stolen from his sister. He thought he looked better in them anyway. He lazily put the outfit on, still questioning his choice of even going. Once Kunimi got dressed he stood in front of his mirror. “I don’t look the best..I still look better than everyone that hates me……….but I hate me. How does that work” He was muttering, to himself, something he did a lot; Only to be interrupted by Kindaichi texting him again, asking if he has left yet. 

Kunimi sighed and grabbed a small bag, walking downstairs and slipping his shoes on before leaving the house. His skin got goosebumps as the cold air hit him, and now he really wanted to go back inside. But for once the dark haired teen decided he was not gonna dip on plans and he kept walking. Oikawa’s house was only a ten minute walk, so Kunimi planned to just deal with the cold for a while. 

Around half way towards his destination, Kunimi realized he had to use the bathroom and he was not gonna wait to get to Oikawa’s. There was a small gas station on his route and he quickly walked up to the old building, seeing that there was a bathroom on the side. There was a group of middle aged american men in the actual store, and the way they looked at Kunimi made him uncomfortable; So he swiftly made his way into the disgusting bathroom. It’s not like there was high expectations from the boy, he knew it was going to be gross.

Kunimi went into one of the stalls, but froze when he heard people walk in. “Thought you said that boy was in here” One of the men spoke up. Kunimi had no clue what the man just said, because one he was speaking in english, and two the teen slept during English class. “Just wait for the lil shit to come out of a stall, then grab him.” A second voice spoke up. 

There were a swarm of thoughts going through Kunimi’s head. After about a minute he calmed himself down. 'I'm just overthinking it, I'll just walk past them and leave' As his hand unlocked the door, the voices of the men stopped. 'Suck it up Akira. Nothing will happen' He tried to warn himself, It's not like he was in immense danger, right?

He stepped out and before he could even process who was in the restroom with him, his weaker body was slammed against the concrete wall. The air was knocked out of him and Kunimi started wheezing a bit. He looked up and saw two random men. “Oh hello~ You were looking too pretty, for me not to do anything.” The man already started to touch Kunimi. Which in return made the now scared teen start kicking, he was trying his best to get out of this situation. 

“Asshat! Come help me stop the shit from fighting.” The man who had grabbed him yelled at the other one. It was all in english and nothing that Kunimi could understand. He assumed the men could not understand japanese but his mind was panicked and once he was restrained all he could do was yell. “GET OFF! GET OFF ME! PLEaMmff-” His yelling was cut off, by the disgusting lips of the grown man. He tried to move his head away but it was no use.

‘I’m so weak'

After a minute of not getting what he wanted, the man pulled away from Kunimi’s lips. ‘Stop crying brat!” Tears were streaming down his face, he couldn’t get away. He had no idea what the men were saying, and he couldn’t stop the man from touching him. “No! Get O-Off A-ah~” Kunimi hated himself. He hated everything that was happening, but his body still let a moan slip out. 'If I hate this so much why did I moan? I want to die.' He stopped fighting and just let his body go limp, letting the two men have whatever they wanted from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Disgusting  
Filthy  
Nothing more than a toy to random men  
I want to die  
Im weak  
I'm not worth living anymore  
Why couldn’t they have killed me'

Those were only some of Kunimi’s thoughts as he laid on the disgusting floor of the gas station restroom. His clothes lazily thrown over him as he laid curled in a ball. The men had both done what they wanted, they had taken advantage of the teen. His legs were weak and he didn’t even try to walk or leave. All he did was wonder why he couldn't have died. They hurt him. Made him feel disgusting and gross with himself. He didn’t want to live knowing anyone could just use him.

He was supposed to be at Oikawa’s an hour ago. 'I wonder if they even noticed I didn’t show up' Thinking about Kindaichi made him hate himself even more. Some random men touched him. Left their marks on him. Would Kindaichi hate him? Why would Kindaichi want him when he just let some men do that, his body was ruined. 

He had cried so much that his vision was blurry, he didn’t even know where his phone was. He wanted to go home. He wanted Kindaichi to tell him he wasn’t some disgusting whore like he thought he was now. He wanted to die.

Kunimi’s head was lying against the cold floor, his head hurt from crying. As he was looking around he saw the distinct figure of his phone. His arm shakingly reached over slapping his hand down onto the phone, slowly pulling it over. He brought the electronic close to his face and squinted to see the now cracked screen.

Seijoh Hoe’s 20+ messages

Oblivious Dummy 💕 15 missed calls

Seeing Kindaichi’s contact made him tear up again, 'I'm disgusting I don’t deserve him'. Kunimi didn’t know if he wanted to call his boyfriend though. He was weighing his options “wait till someone random walks in” or “Get Kindaichi to come help him”. After staring at his screen for a few minutes Kunimi quickly pressed the ‘call’ button. He was praying the other would answer. He wanted to be wrapped in a warm blanket. He wanted all the hickeys from those men to be gone. He should’ve stayed home. 

“OH MY GOD! Kunimi, what happened?? Did you stay home I’ve been worrying are you oka-” Kunimi started crying again when he heard Kindaichi’s voice over the phone. As soon as Kindaichi heard this, he started to freak out.

“KUNIMI ARE YOU OKAY? WHY ARE YOU CRYING??” Kindaichi’s overly protective nature was usually annoying to Kunimi, but now he was glad his boyfriend was like this. “Y-yutaro, can y-you pl-please pick me u-up” His voice was cracking and it was quiet, almost so quiet that it couldn’t be heard. Before Kindaichi could even say anything Kunimi spoke up again. “B-bring me a blanket pl-please, It’s c-cold.” 

“Where are you?? Give me your location. I will make Iwaizumi bring me right now. Please are you okay???” Kindaichi started speaking quickly and Kunimi could hear him stop for a minute then muffled yelling of ‘GET ME A BLANKET’. “I-Im at the ------------- g-gas-station bathroom, I’m sorry.” Kunimi didn’t want to get questioned anymore so he ended the call; Curling up on the floor crying. 

After about five minutes Kunimi heard the sound of someone yelling his name, He felt some relief knowing Kindaichi was here. The door of the bathroom swung open and the footsteps stopped. “Akira...AKIRA” It seemed as though Kindaichi froze up for a minute. “Oh my god!! Are you okay???! What happened, Oh my god, Oh my god, what happened?!?!?” Kindaichi placed the blanket over Kunimi and pulled him into a hug. As soon as he was being hugged Kunimi started to panic again, his mind immediately went back to those men. He started to push against his boyfriend. “No, no, no!! GET OFF ME!” He started to sob again as Kindaichi held his grip.

“Hey, Hey, Akira, It’s okay, it's okay. Its me, please stop freaking out.” Kindaichi’s voice was calmer as he held Kunimi until he stopped shaking. “I-im sorry, Im s-so sorry. I am d-disgusting.” He felt so gross having his boyfriend staring at him, and he didn’t understand why Kindaichi didn’t hate him. He felt himself being picked up and he grabbed tightly onto Kindaichi. “You are beautiful, I'm sorry, I should’ve picked you up. Can you tell me what happened?” He started to walk out of the bathroom, his voice still soothing his crying boyfriend. 

“T-these men. T-t-t-touched-” Kunimi stopped himself, he didn’t want to finish it. “Akira, I love you so much, I am so sorry, I'll make sure whoever did this is dead.” Kindaichi placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head. He had never seen Kunimi so panicked before, and it hurt him. They both arrived at Iwaizumi's car, Iwa only glanced at Kindaichi and noticed him crying. He didn’t say anything and just started to drive to Kindaichi’s home. As they were driving back Kindaichi had his head against the window and his hand was petting Kunimi’s hair. It was only a few minutes into the car ride when there was a slight snore being heard and Kindaichi glanced down at his lap to see his boyfriend peacefully sleeping.


End file.
